Sapphire and Emerald Eyes
by KonKonna
Summary: After the death of their sickly mother, Sonic is forced to care for his younger sister and baby brother. Now what are they to do now that they have come across Shadow and his friends? R&R No Flames brotherly luv
1. Prologue

**Sapphire and Emerald eyes**

**Prologue**

_Sapphire the Hedgehog_

_In loving memory of a dear mother and a faithful daughter_

Two blue hedgehogs one much taller than the other stood in front of a grave in a solemn cemetery. There were too heavily packed bags beside their feet while in the taller blue hedgehog's arms was a hedgehog pup cooing softly. The sixteen-year-old hedgehog looked down with emerald eyes to his twelve-year-old sister who was looking stoically down at the grave with sapphire eyes.

"You know, you haven't cried at all since mom died. Why don't you let it go, Anna?" He asked kneeling down to her. Anna clenched her fist against her brown cargo pants.

"Mom said that crying won't solve anything." She said in a cracked voice as she began to shake. Sonic smirked at that, like him and their mother, she was just as strong.

"But it helps to get the weight of your shoulders." He smirked, sadly putting baby Kaze in one arm and opening up a free one as an invitation for his sister to take. Anna tried to resist, she did, but she couldn't hold it in. She ran up to her brother and hugged him fiercely and let the tears fall silently.

He was proud of her for not keeping everything inside. It's hard enough that they lost their mother, but they lost their house and more than half of their inheritance to the man their mother was in debt to. So Sonic decided that they would travel to another town that might need jobs.

Sonic was brought out of his thoughts as Anna pulled back a bit to look up at her big brother, he could see the tear stains on her cheeks. He reached into his jacket pocket to produce a handkerchief and wiped her face. He smiled at her reassuringly and nuzzled her head before taking out her favorite beanie and resting it on her head.

He moved her short bangs away from her eyes; she looked so much like a boy. Though he and their mother didn't mind, there was always guys chasing after her and Anna was never interested in relationships like her big brother.

"So what do we do now, big brother? The house is sold and we have all of our things with us. Where do we go from here?" Anna asked as she picked up her backpack.

"We'll be going to the next town up north since the south seems too busy." Sonic replied handing Kaze to Anna while he strapped on his own backpack.

"Okay, but do we even have enough money to get there?" Anna asked reaching into her bag to produce some origami flowers she had made, since they couldn't even afford to buy a bouquet of flowers, and handed them to Dash, "Okay, Kaze, let's leave the flowers for Mommy."

Dash squealed as he dropped the flowers onto their mother's grave. Sonic smiled at his younger siblings, they always try to make the best of things. "Now say bye bye, Kaze."

"Bah, bah, Ma!" the five month old hedgehog pup waved.

"We have enough money to last us two weeks and we have enough food on us to last us an extra week so we should spend our money wisely." Sonic told his sister as he took Dash so she could put her backpack on.

"What about the electronics we have? We could sell those since we don't have electricity to charge them." Anna suggested buckling up all of her straps.

"Good point, we can't even afford the iPhones anymore." Sonic sighed looking down to his little brother's emerald eyes after taking him from Anna, "We'll have to sell a few things to get by if I don't get a job."

"Yeah, even the guy mom was in debt took all of the money out of our college savings, the prize money you earned in your track races, and the money my publishers paid me too." Anna sighed as they began to walk out of the cemetery and began to head north.

"Well there goes for our dreams for you going to college, Anna." Sonic sighed readjusting Dash so he could sleep in Sonic's arms.

"I'm too young anyway; I'll just wait five or six more years." Anna shrugged nonchalantly as they passed a park filled with happy families playing.

"But it was our dream for you to go to college and become one of the youngest prodigies in the world." Sonic frowned as he reached into his pocket to produce and plastic bag filled with three pacifiers. Kaze was getting fussy in his big brother's arms. Kaze reached for his pacifier and suck on it fiercely the moment it came in contact with his mouth.

"It doesn't matter as long as I have my brothers." Anna smiled reaching up to grasp her big brother's arm.

"Then I'll have to find work and work extra hard for us then, don't I." he smiled as they continued walking on. They continued on north without a mere glance over their shoulder, there was no going back except for the grave of their beloved mother.

-S-o-n-i-c-t-h-e-H-e-d-g-e-h-o-g-F-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n-

One month passed and it was by far the hardest the hedgehog siblings had gone through. It was bad enough that it was winter, they had gone through two snowstorms and the food they had brought with them had somehow quickly gone bad or had fallen out of their bags from the endless falling from strong snowstorms. They would have been able to find an inn, but in this economy, a room had cost much more than Anna and Sonic had anticipated.

They were forced to resort to heavily branched and leaved trees in the forests they passed by as shelter for most nights. They always had to buy water and formula for Kaze and begrudgingly formula was expensive too. Trying to save enough money, Anna and Sonic had to eat every other day in a pattern to save enough money for Kaze.

Sometimes if they were both starving they would share the same meals. They had already sold all the electronics they had at hand, from their iPhones to their handheld videogame consoles, from their laptops to their back-up cell phones. Sadly though, all that money was enough for a single night in an inn with room service and one bed.

Within that one month, they had already passed a few towns and so far they couldn't find any jobs. No one would take Sonic as an employee because he either didn't have a car or a place to house him and his siblings. Hope was already dwindling and it was already affecting Sonic and Anna greatly.

No one seemed to want to help the hedgehog siblings at all. The two were currently walking along a highway on the pit stop lane since a bus wouldn't let them in since they couldn't bathe as often as they wanted to. So now they were headed to the next city called Station Square.

Hopefully with its abundant shops and buildings Sonic might get a job and a cheap apartment. Looking down towards his younger sister, Sonic could see Anna holding onto his arm for support. She had caught a fever not too long ago and they were nowhere near a store with the appropriate medicine for her.

He looked down to Kaze who was sleeping strapped to his chest thanks to some useful straps and extra clothing they had. Luckily the pup wasn't sick, but he did grow thin due to the change in his eating routine. In order to conserve his food, he had to eat eight times a day instead of twelve times a day.

They just couldn't keep up with his feeding schedule in the beginning. He had already gone through all of the tins of formula in the first week because of his voracious appetite. Sonic just hoped that they were at least almost there because they did try hitchhiking, but the last time they hitchhiked they ended up in a pedophile's car and well… let's just say that Sonic had to call the authorities while Anna had the pedophile in a reverse chin lock with a laughing Kaze sitting by her leg.

Suddenly, he heard a car horn blaring behind him so he and Anna turned around simultaneously only to see a truck veering out of control and heading towards their way! The two didn't have enough time to dodge, but Sonic was able to turn around in front Anna to protect her and Kaze from the full force before the truck collided against him and Anna. The next thing he knew he was tumbling down a bumpy hill while trying to protect Kaze from getting injured.

It almost felt like forever until he felt the uncomfortable impact of solid… concrete? Slowly and painfully, Sonic opened his eyes to see that he was laying on his right side Anna laying on her stomach in front of him and a crying baby Kaze who sounded unscathed. Sonic shut his eyes tightly and coughed harshly which resulted in spewing a small amount of blood which stained the concrete beside him.

He weakly opened his eyes and used the remainder of his strength to reach Anna, he was scared that she might be dead because she looked to not be breathing and blood was oozing from abrasions and bruises on her body like him. Just then, he saw her convulse and she began to cough herself which resulted in coughing blood as well. Sonic almost collapsed from relief, but he continued to crawl over to his little sister and nudged her onto her side.

"Anna, can you hear me?" He asked desperately shaking her.

"Ugh!" Anna grunted shaking from the pain clenching her fists. She opened her glazed eyes and looked up at her older brother, but all she saw were mere blotches. Luckily though she knew it was her brother because she could see sapphire blue which was their family color.

Sonic was lucky that Anna had opened her eyes, but he was worried about the glazed look. Putting a reassuring hand on Kaze's head, he looked around for the first time to see that they were on a large concrete platform with a concrete wall mounted along a large hill at least 10 meters behind Anna. Large pine trees seemed to surround the area, but the highway could be heard not far from here. Just then, an opening in a large sized hill caught his eye. It was a metal door left slightly open, but there didn't seem to be a light behind it.

"Anna, I think I found shelter, but I need you to stand up, can you do that?' He asked softly putting a hand onto his sister's shoulder. Anna looked at him blearily before putting both arms on the floor to push herself up, but she gave up the moment her left arm tried to lift her up. He knew it; she must have broken it.

At least he was lucky enough that his right wrist was only fractured, slowly he got to his knees and moved forward to take his ill sister into his arms. He carefully stood on his two feet and was able to hold his composure as best as he could. Each step was a hindrance in itself as Sonic begrudgingly walked to his goal at hand: to get shelter for himself and his siblings.

It almost felt like an eternity, but he finally made it. He opened the door and was marveled to find that it was decorated like a one room apartment. There was a door at the end of the room adjacent to the door so he thought that it could be the bathroom.

He closed the door behind him and saw a futon a couple feet in front of him. He walked up to it and gratefully fell to his knees carefully resting Anna on the farthest side, then he unstrapped the now whimpering Kaze in the middle while putting his favorite blanket on top of him. Finally after unstrapping his and Anna's backpacks off, he collapsed on the remaining empty space beside his baby brother.

He opened his eyes to see Anna already unconscious and Kaze looking at him with watery eyes. He reassured his brother he was fine by resting his fracture right hand onto his brother's blankets and begun to hum the lullaby their mother always sung to the baby at night. Big, wide sapphire eyes looked at him before the lullaby began to lull the baby and within minutes he could hear soft intakes of breaths.

Relieved Sonic finally welcomed the black curtains of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Nya: I know it has been a while since I have written anything, but goddamnit I have a life and I just got affirmed that I will be having an internship job for SEGA so be happy for me. Just to let you know I made this story from a repetitive dream I had during my summer vacation so please give me some feedback and no flames. If I see any negativeness or flames I shall SPAM THEE! As for Kon she is too busy with life like me so please don't expect me to publish a chapter everyday. maybe every week now that I have access to computers at school every day so... yeah. Bye NYA! X3<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Shadow the hedgehog sat at the kitchen counter of his and his fiancé's mansion while watching the news with a steaming hot cup of coffee. Sure he was a senior in high school and his fiancé was a junior, but thanks to his impudent father's decisions he wanted his son to marry the girl of his dreams once he graduated. But of course, Maria the Hedgehog, loved him just as much as he did her, he just wished that they didn't have speed up their relationship so much.

Right on cue, a blonde furred hedgehog with long elegant spikes the flowed down her back and shoulder came in clad in her school sailor uniform like Shadow who was wearing the average boy uniform.

"Good morning, darling," She smiled walking up to her husband-to-be and giving him a peck on the lips.

"Morning to you too, love, I made you peppermint tea." He grinned after kissing her back.

"Thank you, you're so considerate." She smiled taking a seat beside him to have their daily time together before starting their day. Just then a news report caught their attention. A male black cat clad in dark brown business attire with a small stack of papers was grasped in his hands.

"Today we begin with breaking news as we have just been informed that the famed teen race tracker, Sonic the Hedgehog, and prodigious novelist, Anna the Hedgehog's mother, Sapphire the Hedgehog has lost to her battle against breast cancer. The funeral was at least one month ago around the time the siblings have disappeared with their five month old brother, Kaze. There were rumors that the mother was in debt to Slade the Hedgehog, CEO of RingCO. Industries. "

Shadows eyes widened in shock while Maria put a hand to her mouth with disbelieving eyes. How could his father be so low as to take practically everything from an innocent family that were trying their hardest to save their ailing mother?

"The rumors seemed to be true since the bank which Ms. Hedgehog placed her savings in agreed with these rumors. Their once abundant savings have dwindled to nothing and their house was foreclosed and put on sale, not to mention the children inheritance were automatically given the CEO. It was said that the siblings have left their hometown of Emerald City.

"There was word that the siblings had been spotted north of Emerald City. Some stores owners have spoken to the Eldest of the siblings, they say he was looking for employment, but having forced to lower standards in life they had to decline him. Now those who have seen any of these siblings please report the authorities.

"Here is a picture of the siblings, if anyone has seen these children there will a reward of fifty thousand rings for the return of the siblings to CEO Slade the hedgehog." The cat informed solemnly as he gestured towards the picture beside him. The couple looked at the picture to see a sixteen-year-old, male, blue hedgehog clad in blue sweatpants and sweatshirts sitting beside a female hedgehog with short spines fashioned as bangs, she was clad in a pair of black shorts, a white long sleeved button up shirt with a black velvet vest on top and a black headband. In between the two was a hedgehog pup clad in a white shirt and overalls, he was hugging a small novel that was one of his big sister's book and was wearing his big brother's loose sweat band on his head.

They all smiled what seemed to be their family trademark smile where the eldest were flashing their teeth while the baby gave a toothless smile to the camera. Shadow couldn't believe that the three who looked so free spirited were now orphans who, from what he can observe, can't get by in life in this economy.

"Do you think we should ask your father about this?" Maria asked putting a hand over Shadow's clenched fist.

"I will converse with him at lunch later on today. For now we should get ready for school, I have a few tests today." Shadow dismissed before finishing up his coffee and taking Maria's empty teacup to put them in the kitchen sink.

Maria smiled and left the kitchen with the packed lunches she had left on the counter to put in their school bags. Meanwhile, Shadow quickly cleaned the cups and went to the front door to get their shoes ready since they were still in their house slippers. Once that left the house they forgot to turn off the TV.

"And now it is time for our traffic, Isabella." The news anchor said. The next anchor was a young female rabbit with a remote.

"Thanks, Reed, we have a huge crash south of Station Square on the 5 where a big semi went out of control at the intersection between the hills. There has been word that there were two people who have been hit by the semi, but there is no evidence that they were involved. We'll keep you updated about this only crash so far, now time for the weather, Kirsten." The news anchorwoman ended.

-S-o-n-i-c-t-h-e-H-e-d-g-e-h-o-g-F-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n-

Lunch time…

"Maria-chan, Maria-chan! Over here!" A pink hedgehog with light emerald eyes called from her seat at the grouped desks of where all of their friends were sitting at. Maria walked into one of her friends' classrooms and smiled at Amy's wave before taking her designated spot next to her and putting Shadow's bento box on the desk next to her which was next to Knuckles the Echidna.

"Thanks for saving me and Shadow spots, Amy-chan." Maria smiled to her friend before slightly bowing to everyone, "Hello again, everyone, I hope we are going to that place again today, I already made a big picnic for everyone."

"Wow, really?" Tails, a fifteen-year-old kitsune with orange fur and blue eyes said in amazement. Everyone looked at her in amazement as well.

"Yes," Maria nodded, "do you remember when I asked Knuckles-san to bring that portable barbecue grill the last time we were there?"

"Oh, I thought it was just for decorating." Silver chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"You are so naïve, Silver." Blaze the Cat said typically picking up some eel with her chopsticks and stuffing them in her boyfriend's mouth.

"I can't wait to have your cooking, Maria," Rouge the bat smiled leaning her head against her echidna boyfriend.

"It always tastes the best, doesn't it?" Cream the rabbit giggled hugging Tails' arm. Everyone nodded in agreement, which made Maria blush profusely. They actually thought she cooks everything for their wall ball practices.

"Actually I don't always cook the food," Maria smiled shamefully shaking her head, "Shadow helps me and he sometimes cooks most of the food if he sees my math grade."

Everyone dropped their mouths in shock, of course they knew Shadow was smart and had his flaws and features as the son of a CEO. They didn't know that he could cook like a professional chef.

"Speaking of Shadow, where is he?" Amy Rose asked Maria as they both traded side dishes subconsciously. It was actually normal since they were elementary school friends and they always traded.

"He is talking to his father about the Hedgehog family. You know the one with the track star the same age as us and that young prodigy." Maria replied.

"Oh yeah, I heard about the on the news about them." Tails said sternly nodding his head.

"I never thought that they would fall so low so easily. I wonder why they just up and left." Knuckles pondered out loud putting a finger to his chin.

"I heard that they had raised enough money to help pay for their mother's hospital bills and for the operations, who would have known it would take up most of their money." Silver added looking down thoughtfully.

"I used to know the eldest sibling when I used to live in Emerald City," Blaze smiled putting her elbows on her desk and resting her head against her hands. She remembered she was ten at the time and Sonic was always so carefree, but a loving big brother to his little sister.

"Really, what were they like?" Cream asked curiously.

"Well Sonic and I used to be in our elementary school's track meet club. We were the fastest in our group too. We were both in the fifth grade at the time before I had to leave the next year." She smiled thoughtfully.

"How about the little sister," Knuckles asked interestingly.

"She was really cute; their mother would dress her up in adorable printed clothes like T-shirts and baggy pants and shorts. She was also just as hyper as her brother. Though true to what the news said she was a prodigy, she was in the fourth grade at the time and she would always be going to certain events with her brother on their days off. Either it be our track meets or art shows showcasing her artwork or fancy novelist parties." Blaze smiled, she sure wished those memories could happen again.

"That must have been some fun times." Silver smiled putting a hand over hers.

"They were, but after I left the two actually became more famous. Even if I stayed, they'd still be off from school to travel to other countries and continents like America and Europe. I'm just happy I got to spend some time with them before their own talents help their careers soar." Blaze smiled with a slight blush.

"Speaking of the news," Tails said realizing something; he leaned forward and whispered "I heard about a big car crash near our hide-out."

"Well, yeah, but there wasn't anyone hurt in it anyway." Knuckles scoffed leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah, that's right," everyone nodded in agreement before going back to their meal.

-S-o-n-i-c-t-h-e-H-e-d-g-e-h-o-g-F-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n-

Shadow stood on the roof top of his classes building. He had his red scarf wrapped around his neck since it was snowing outside already…and Maria made it for him. He turned his head upwards to see the gray skies of winter. He never liked this season much, it just meant another year was soon going to end and another will start once more.

He only seems to like Christmas and Valentine's day because those were the days that he could prove his love to his wife-to-be. Just then, his iPhone began to ring. Just as expected from his father, he knew his father would call him if there was anything related to him on the news just like today.

Reaching into his out jacket pocket and pressed answer on the touch screen of his phone. He pressed it against his ear knowing how to answer to him.

"I was never informed about this family, Father." He said cutting to the chase.

"Well, that's because they were partially the reason how our company came to be." A very deep voice replied through the speaker.

"Like how, all I see is that this family was a growing middle class family to upper class. Then the mother suspiciously dies from cancer when the cure was a hairbreadth's away." Shadow countered quite angered about his father's nonchalant tone.

"She didn't have enough money to pay for her debts; it wasn't this one's fault for her death. Though I do hope you find yours younger brothers and sister soon." Slade said silkily through the speaker. Shadow froze in shock, what did he just say?

"I beg your pardon, father?" Shadow said trying to keep a stoic tone, but close to failing.

"You didn't think I could keep this company if I didn't have an heir, do you? Sapphire was more than delighted to have you, but I didn't know that she was having twins so I simply dumped your-so-called little brother on her and kept you." Slade replied in a matter-of-fact tone. Shadow stayed stalk still and practically lost his grip on his phone. He didn't even react as his phone crashed to the hard concrete ground.

* * *

><p>Nya: So how do you like it now? X3 Anyways I shall be publishing chapter 2 and 3 next week because I have a sick mommmy to take care of right now. XD<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Oh Shadow, you're back," Maria smiled as the black hedgehog took his designated spot next to his fiancé. "So how was your conversation with your father?"

"Bland and annoying as usual, I was so bored I almost fell asleep and lost grip of my phone." He replied reaching into his pocket to show his now shattered iPhone.

"Wow, must have been boring for you to break your phone that's worth 600 rings." Knuckles grinned at his friend.

"Be lucky you don't have a father who only sees you as the legacy of his growing industry companies." The black hedgehog said as if it were an everyday thing. Which it was and he never complained about it

"So are all of the plans for this weekend ready?" He asked reaching into his bag to get the thermos full of tea.

"Yep, though I don't know what time we should be there." Maria smiled taking the top of the thermos from her fiancé so he could pour some in his own cup.

"Are any of you going there right after school?" Shadow asked before taking a sip from his cup.

"No, we can't we have to go pick up Cream's chao from its daycare and then we'll be there." Tails shook his head.

"My father wants me to check up on the Master Emerald first and I need to keep Rouge in check since she wants to come." Knuckles shrugged while his girlfriend glared at him. She simply scoffed and stole some of his main dish of his bento while he wasn't looking.

"What about you two, Blaze, Silver?" Maria asked with a smile.

"We'll go to your guys' place after we change," Silver replied putting the cover over his empty bento box.

"We'll be happy to help you guys bring the food and the camping supplies there anyway." Blaze added smiling at Maria.

"We accept your offer." Shadow nodded towards them before turning to Amy, "Rose?"

"I'll help too; I have nothing better to do anyway." She smiled .

_Ding! Dong!_

"Well, that's the bell, let's go Knuckles." Shadow said before giving Maria a peck on the cheek, "See you after school."

"You too," she smiled before standing up to help everyone rearrange the desks before the teacher came.

-S-o-n-i-c-t-h-e-H-e-d-g-e-h-o-g-F-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n-

Two hours after school ended…

Shadow neatly packed his clothing and hygienic necessities along with an extra toothbrush. The last time they stayed there his toothbrush fell in the toilet they had installed in the bathroom they made last year. It was a wonder how the hill was coincidentally right over a working pipeline.

He remembered camping out there in the first year they discovered it. Tails was reading about Indians at the time, and how they made sturdy homes in hills. So he came up with the idea to dig into the hill and make two rooms inside of it.

A room renovated into a big one room apartment with a little kitchenette and multiple futons for everyone to sleep in. Though it did get stuffy if they close the door, so there was always a humidifier Tails made. Sure electricity was a problem, but after putting a few solar pads on top of the wall, there was always enough energy for the light bulb and the humidifier.

They knew that they would need a microwave soon because it wasn't wise to use firewood in such a dry area. He was lucky they had an extra microwave in their garage. It was a present from one of Maria's distant relatives when they found out about their engagement. It was embarrassing for him since he did not have as many relatives.

Before Maria, it was just him and his workaholic father. Now, with Maria and their friends… it felt like he had a real family. Just thinking about it made Shadow smile softly as he packed his and Maria's luggage.

Finally done with the packing, Shadow picked up his and Maria suitcases.

It wasn't much since they were staying only for the weekend. He treaded down the stairs down to the foyer of his mansion only to see Maria at the front door. She seemed to be looking at something interesting.

"Maria, everything's ready." He called walking up behind her. She jolted and quickly turned to see her fiancé being the gentleman he is and holding her bags.

"Shadow, thank you, darling. It seems Silver, Blaze, and Amy are here, we should get everything loaded onto the hover bikes. You do want to go on this mini vacation, right?" Maria asked kissing Shadow's cheek and smiling at him before looking back outside. Now this was annoyingly interesting so he looked over her shoulder to see Silver, Blaze, and Amy preparing all of their hover vehicles.

"Oh, I see they came here early." He muttered before walking past her and walking straight to Silver who was begrudgingly fixing his hover bike.

"You seem to be doing a good job in trying to fix my baby, Silver." He said nonchalantly somewhat scaring the younger hedgehog.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Silver asked.

"I said you can bring out the vehicles and fix your own not mine!" Shadow exclaimed pointing at his baby.

"Oh come on, it hasn't been tuned in a month and Tails did tell me to put in a new booster on, don't forget you almost crashed last time because you wouldn't listen." Silver retorted. The black and red hedgehog chose to ignore that as he inserted the bags into the side compartments of his hover bike.

"You gotta admit, Shadow, even for a naïve guy like Silver, it's always best to keep things in check from time to time." Blaze added twirling a wrench in her head whilst Silver unconsciously nodded his head. All Maria and Amy did were simply to giggle softly behind their hands, while Shadow gave away a humored snort.

"Wait a sec? Hey!" He exclaimed once he realized what his girlfriend said.

-S-o-n-i-c-t-h-e-H-e-d-g-e-h-o-g-F-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n-

Sonic jerked a bit the moment he felt something different about his surroundings… Why was it so warm? Slowly, he opened his eyes, still a bit sluggish from the events that occurred when he was last conscious.

Wait! Where was this warm place? A bit shocked, he shot up to look around but his wounds got the best of him and he fell right back on his back.

It took him a few minutes, but he was able to relax his quick breathing. Once he was sure he was calm and under control he once again opened his eyes to look around the small room. Odd, it looked like a small apartment.

Looking down towards his chest he can see Kaze resting his head there, their mother always said he had a comfy chest to sleep on. The poor pup clutched his chest tighter as if his life line would leave him if he let go. Resting a hand on the small hedgehog's head, Sonic turned his head to check on Anna.

He was relieved to see her sleeping so soundly with nice deep breaths, which meant her ribs weren't completely broken enough to puncture her lungs. Though she did seem cold by the way she was shivering, reach out he rested his hand on her forehead only to sigh in exasperation. Her fever had gotten worse now it was warmer than before.

Looking around the area they were laying which was a very quite comfortable futon his eyes caught a nearby blanket right above his head and unfolded it to lay it over himself and Anna, he made sure that it didn't cover Kaze's head. That should do it, now where is this place? Sonic looked around some more still baffled that there was a small apartment like hut that seemed a bit homey to be in the middle of virtually no where.

Though he bet for sure someone else lived here, but the bigger and the scarier question is who? Well, all he can do is wait for someone to come even if it would take a while. At least they had enough water to last them a few more days since they were completely out of food.

Sighing, he closed his eyes and welcomed the darkness of unconscious once again. Maybe by the time he awakens someone will notice him.

-S-o-n-i-c-t-h-e-H-e-d-g-e-h-o-g-F-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n-

The four hedgehogs and the cat took off minutes after they had made sure they packed everything and double checked that their bearings were secure. In the sky they took little notice of the ambulance on the highway where the accident of that morning took place. There was only one who seemed to want to though was Maria.

The blonde hedgehog looked back in worry at the accident down below. It was a big semi truck practically on its side with its driver strapped to a gurney. It must be serious seeing as he was strapped with a blanket on top of him.

She hoped he would be alright and wouldn't be in serious condition.

It took them all together ten minutes to fly across station square and the four minutes to enter the forest to reach their small clearing. It was a clearing with a small wall ball court which was ominously placed there for some odd reason, and to the left of the clearing was a small hill big enough for that hut which none of them knew what was occupying it. Landing was a little bit of a hassle because their clearing had an overhead of overly grown branches which hid the area from plain bird's eye view.

Amy sighed as the murmur of hover engines died down as they landed and set their vehicles to the side of the wall ball court. She loved to ride her hover board, but the turbulence did give her a bit of a headache especially when she ate a few hours ago. "I'll go get the place ready, guys." She offered picking up her bags.

"Here, let me help," Shadow added taking the other bags following Amy to the large hill.

"We'll set up the food and the fire!" Silver called before going to the back of the hill where they hid the small barbecue. Meanwhile, Maria and Blaze were getting the food ready with Silver setting the barbecue. Maria was about to pick up a cooler with some soda and water in it when she saw it.

Right on the floor before her a large blotch of dried up blood and saw it trailing right towards the hill. She let out a shriek of shock bringing the surprised attention of Blaze and Silver, but then there was another shriek of shock which belonged to Amy. Silver sped over to Amy to see what it was that scared her, he looked at her as she just stood there a bit taken aback at her posture.

She had her hand crammed against her mouth as tears began to form at her eyes. He looked to Shadow who just stood there with wide eyes and his mouth slightly opened in disbelief. Finally choosing to look what was inside he wished he had seen sooner.

There on one of their futons was a trio of blue hedgehogs which two of the larger ones were bleedings and faintly breathing whilst the small slept on, on top of the largest hedgehog's chest. Blaze who had ran after Silver as well as Maria, stood there with narrow golden eyes. In shock, she only uttered one word softly…

"Sonic…"

* * *

><p>Nya: Finally the moment we've been waiting for! The discovery, now if you desire the next chapter I would like for you to guess what might happen throughout this story! NYAHAHA! Okay. bye.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Anna sat on big brother's lap as she worked on her novel on her laptop on a coffee table. Sonic was simply lying on his back reading a random shounen manga Anna got from her last visit from one of her publishing companies, Marukawa. Beside them was three-month-old Kaze cooing in his bouncer as Sonic unconsciously bounced him at a soft pace with a free arm.

They lived in a pretty average house, it was only two stories tall with a living room connected to the kitchen and a bathroom on the first floor, the second floor had a master bedroom for their mother and three bedrooms for each child. They were currently in the living room since Sonic wanted to give Anna company whilst she work because she had been working nonstop for the past few days due to her deadline that was coming up. Also with all of the track meets he participated in, this day was his only day to relax before he had to go on a marathon for breast cancer in commemoration for his mother's condition.

Plus… he missed spending time with Kaze; he was just as cute as Anna!

"Anna, I've been wondering…" he began turning a page while still bouncing Kaze.

"Yeah…?" She replied not taking her eyes off the screen and still keeping in rhythm with her typing.

"Why did you decide to become a novelist?" At that moment Anna seized her typing and raised a brow at her screen before turning to her brother.

"I… don't know, actually."

"Wait, you mean you don't know why you have this career?" Sonic asked a bit amazed, sitting up a bit.

"Well, I was always best at language and literature, not to mention my workspace is at home so I can spend time with mom and Kaze, plus I can work on my art when I have a block because I can always change my deadlines to a certain limit." She pondered out loud leaning back resting on her brother's chest.

"You sound pretty uncertain, Anna." Sonic smirked lifting his hand from Kaze's bouncer and patting his sister's head.

"Well, there is another reason why I write these books, but-"

"Sonic, Anna," Sapphire called as she walked down the stairs. She looked around for her children until she saw them in the living room at the coffee table in front of their free widescreen TV provided by one of Sonic's track managers.

"Hey mom," Sonic and Anna greeted.

"Mah!" Kaze yipped when he heard his mother's voice.

"I see that my children have finally found time to relax in their busy schedules." A blue hedgehog with long wavy tresses that flowed down to her hips clad in a long white dress and soft white slippers appeared in the kitchen. She smiled kindly as her emerald eyes sparkled softly.

"Yeah, just finishing up before my deadline." Anna smiled at her mother. Sapphire giggled and walked into the living room sitting on the carpet next to her eldest son. She lifted his head and rested it on her lap before unstrapping her youngest son and holding him in her arms.

"What about you, Sonic?" Sapphire asked using her free hand to lovingly pat his forehead.

"I have a free day today to rest before the big run tomorrow." He replied grinning at his mom.

"So Anna, your publisher called this morning while you and Sonic were at school. They told me you were being stubborn about some grammatical issues on your last chapter." Sapphire spoke to Anna's back since she went back to outrageously type at a fast speed.

"I know, Mom, I told them there is a reason why there are grammar issues, it's just my new editor being stubborn. I have to finish school early tomorrow so that I can have my meeting on how many copies I'll be selling to the public." Anna replied turning to their mother only to gasp in shock.

"What?" Sonic asked lifting his head up a bit.

"I want mom's lap pillow!" She whined.

"Once you finish your work you can." Sonic and Sapphire grinned making Anna sigh in exasperation and continued typing. That was the normal saying around the hedgehog house. Anna was a smart girl, but liked every writer she had a block every once in a while. Plus she was a child so she had the average children's attention span.

"Hey, mom, Sonic and I did something that I don't know if you will like about." Anna said after a few minutes of euphoric silence in their cozy home.

"It depends on what it would be." Sapphire answered still caressing Sonic's head and kissing a now sleeping Kaze's forehead.

"Well, my classmate's dad is in charge of his own prestigious restaurant and it turns out he's a fan of my work and a fan of Sonic, and for the past three accursed weeks she has been asking me to get an autograph for all of the books I worked on to give it to her dad on his birthday. So I caved in since today is his birthday and a few hours ago I had the company send me all of my books and sonic and I signed all of them. So once I finish my work (so my big brother can stop pestering me to finish) I would like you to get dressed because the restaurant is at the fine Seoul Korean Barbeque." Anna smirked once she heard Sapphire gasp in shock.

"Then I guess I'll have to get myself and Kaze ready then," Sapphire smiled standing up after softly putting down Sonic's head to go prepare herself and Kaze. "Come on, Kaze, let's go change."

"Mah!" Kaze squealed as he was brought upstairs. Sonic smiled softly as he watched his mother carry his younger brother. How could this family get any perfect?

"I discovered something when I was working in the labs last week." Anna spoke which brought Sonic out of his thoughts. Anna, being the prodigy she was, had taken a part time job in the biology department at the university close to the house.

"Oh yeah, and what would that be?" Sonic smirked at Anna's back.

"I think I might have been able to construct a vaccination that can heal every different type of disease. It's still in the unstable, data stage though." She replied not taking her eyes off of her laptop screen.

"Then it must be a good thing, right?" Sonic asked sitting up smiling at his younger sister, "If so then that must mean that it can cure mom, right?"

Anna stopped typing and sighed slowly before turning to face her brother, "It can, but there's a reason why we're eating out today, once I finished with all of my manuscripts this week, next week I'll be taking school off to work with the Ring C.O. Life Sciences Department to work on it there."

"Will you be able to stay home with us?" Sonic asked a bit worried about Anna. She had this habit where she can work nonstop depending on the objective, but once she finishes she can sleep from a day to three.

"No, I'll be working nonstop for five days straight, mainly because I want to complete the vaccination in time to save mom's life. Plus, the data should be done by tonight once we get home." Anna replied crossing her arms and sighing in exasperation.

"Speaking of work, are you done yet?" Sonic asked slyly, Anna blushed before reaching for a nearby pillow and throwing it at her brother's face.

"Go change! I'll change once you're done!" Anna scolded before turning back to her work. Being equally agile as his sister, Sonic was able to dodge the offending the pillow and sped up the stairs with their family's tell-tale speed.

"Freaking naggers!" Anna yelled which caused Sonic to laugh more.

-S-o-n-i-c-t-h-e-H-e-d-g-e-h-o-g-F-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n-

That night, after dinner, Anna was able to finish the data construction of her vaccination and since she was going to start working in the labs Sonic and Sapphire decided that the family would sleep in Sapphire's queen-sized bed. It was a family tradition to sleep in the same bed if it meant that one of the family members weren't going to be home for a few days then they'd spend their last night together in the same bed. It was quite an often tradition since either Sonic or Anna had to go overseas or in other towns due to their occupations. Currently, Anna and Kaze were sleeping in the middle of the bed while Sonic sat at the edge where Anna lay putting on his shirt.

"Sonic," Sapphire called from the door, the blue hedgehog looked up towards his mother just in time to see her rest a rectangular shaped locket around his neck. He looked at it in confusion while his mother put two other copies of around his younger sibling's necks.

"What is this, mom?" Sonic asked as Sapphire latched the last locket around Anna's neck. She smiled sadly as she rested a hand on Anna's cheek. Anna was so protective, the young girl slept softly with her hand grasping Kaze's small one.

"I know about the cure Anna constructed, but I know this might hold a bright future to more than just us. Anna made these, there are USB drives inside each of them containing copies of the data she constructed. No matter what, keep this and protect it with all your being and heart. Okay, Son?" She pleaded grasping her eldest son's hands. Sonic looked a bit in shock at his mother's wish.

"Of course, Mom, anything for you." He smiled putting a hand softly to her cheek.

"Good boy," She sighed in relief putting her forehead against her eldest son. Right at the moment, Kaze began to fuss and started to cry in need of his mother's touch.

"Nnngh… Waah!"

-S-o-n-i-c-T-h-e-H-e-d-g-e-h-o-g-F-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n

"Waah!"

Emerald eyes slowly open and the now properly bandaged hedgehog looked down his chest to see no baby hedgehog there. Worried, he shot up and looked around only to see nine pairs of eyes staring at him.

"Kaze!" He called only to sigh in relief when he saw that the crying baby was being held in the arms of a pink hedgehog who was just about to give him a warm bottle of milk. Now that the worry was washed away, the blue hedgehog could now explore around him what was going on.

"It's okay, Sonic, we were just about to feed him," A very familiar voice reassured him from his right side. Turning his gaze he came face to face with a very familiar person. Though he still squinted since he couldn't believe what he was seeing before his eyes.

"Blaze…?" He guessed scrutinizing her relieved face. She smiled widely before giving her childhood friend an almost bone crushing hug. Sonic grunted at the strong pressure of friendly reunions, he had forgotten how strong Blaze was.

"Sonic!"

"Blaze, can't… breathe…" Sonic coughed feeling his fractured ribs move a millimeter. Feeling regretful, Blaze let him go and he was able to take in about five breathe worth's in one go. Once he caught his breathe he turned towards her only to meet a worried gaze.

"Sonic… Why didn't you call me when all of this happened?" Blaze asked in a soft tone. At that Sonic had to begrudgingly turn his head away from his old friend. What could he say?

* * *

><p>Nya: Wow, it feels like forever since I updated this fanfic, but with college, and artworks, and Dragon Nesting, there's just no stopping it, you can say ^^;<br>I'm not sure if I'm gonna update this again, maybe on my free time, I'm not sure. Usually persuasion will drive me your way, or maybe when inspiration hits. But I am for sure not putting this on hiatus, I can tell you that. See ya, Nya~


End file.
